Server memory systems play vital roles in enabling the information technology and business goals of a data center. To maximize system uptime for mission-critical applications and to help safeguard servers against certain types of memory errors, various technologies of utilizing Reliability, Availability, and Serviceability (RAS) features have been developed.
Memory mirroring generally refers to a RAS feature involving writing memory content to different places in physical system memory. In general, one set of memory locations is designated as the “primary” memory and the other set is designated as the “backup” memory. This second set of memory locations is not available to the operating system or applications for general access, but is rather reserved to store the backup copy of data in case the primary memory fails.